1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for evaluating deterioration performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is an important problem to establish an optimized rehabilitation strategy capable of reducing a life cycle cost required for maintenance in the asset management of, for example, bridges and roads. Therefore, various methods have been proposed which quantitatively predict the deterioration of civil infrastructures, such as bridge and road.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-177080 discloses a bridge maintenance management plan support system that quantitatively and objectively evaluates the degree of soundness of a member of the bridge and predicts the deterioration of the member over time.
However, in the related art, it is difficult to evaluate a difference in deterioration processes caused by heterogeneous factors that cannot be observed or that are difficult to observe based on a difference in the environmental conditions of the location where the civil infrastructures are installed or a difference in quality when the civil infrastructures are constructed.